User talk:Gtaunited
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gtaunited page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 07:08, July 6, 2010 Reply I done this because it is a breech of rule 6 of the wishlist "Do not add pictures or headings". This is because everyones suggestion is treated equally and we can't really have people trying to make theirs "Stand out" if you know what I mean. I will restore the edit and I will trust that you will remove the headings from it. Chimpso (Talk) 09:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I was just saying the full rule (you did not add pictures, so don't worry about that part). As explained above, headings are more attractive to that eye and draw attention to the wish, as everyone wish is treated equally this is not on. Please remove the headings from your suggestion. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 09:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you please stop making this edit to the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars page. Most DS games are G/PG rated and aimed at children. Chimpso (Talk) 10:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::When the PS2 was created it was targeted at all ages. When the DS was created, Nintendo aimed it soley at Children, hence the comment in the article about so. Chimpso (Talk) 10:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not so, if you go to shops now-days and look in the DS section, all the games will be G/PG except GTA Chinatown Wars which will be MA. I think the only reason Nintendo wanted GTA to make a game for them so much is because that their rivals (Sony and Microsoft) are doing far better with their GTA games. Chimpso (Talk) 10:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) As I said, not all but most games are directed towards children. This is bcause Nintendo primarily creates childrens games. Chimpso (Talk) 10:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well at the shops here, that was my situation in several shops, all G and PG games and only Chinatown Wars as MA. It is most likley diferent in other countries. Chimpso (Talk) 10:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No, please do not make that edit again. When the game was released that was the main subject of the controversy. Chimpso (Talk) 10:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Creating a page about all the vehicles in GTA IV and its episodes would be pretty much useless. There are seperate pages for all three games, so theres no point in mentioning the info again. All it takes is a quick type in the search box to find the respective games vehicles. Chimpso (Talk) 11:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is a discussion about the matter on another staff members talk page. Everything that needs to be said can be found there. Chimpso (Talk) 11:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA IV Era Can you please not create "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" again? I gave you a link to a discussion explaining why we don't need a page like that, which you obviously did not bother to read. We don't need that page, all the vehicles are listed in Vehicles in GTA IV, Vehicles in The Lost and Damned and Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Creating a page about all three is just repeating the information of the three articles, and a page like that is pretty much useless. Chimpso (Talk) 12:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I said nothing of the sort, I linked you to a discussion explaining why the page could not be on this wiki. Chimpso (Talk) 12:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply The subway is static in CW, it is just fast moving texture. The Police Maverick in CW and the helicopter both link to the same article, and bulletproof vehicles are just special types of their normal vehicles, not seperate ones. Chimpso (Talk) 03:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Airtrain is classified as a vehicle by the game and is solid in several games (GTA IV, GTA VCS ect.). The Tram is also classified as a vehicle, it can be targeted by the Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher and with the use of mods - it can be entered. Chimpso (Talk) 03:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not create that article (my edit was to add the proposed deletion tag, as that article is just duplicate information of the Special Vehicles article). And I have already explained why you cannot create "Vehicles in GTA IV Era". Chimpso (Talk) 04:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If the page is nonsense/irrelevet/not needed then it can be deleted straight out. But sometimes even admins are not sure and simply propose the article be deleted. Then, when an agreement is reaches, the article is deleted or the delete tag removed. Chimpso (Talk) 04:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning Due to the fact that you re-created "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" under the name "Vehicles in Episodes from Liberty City", I am giving you a warning to not create these pages again. You have been asked twice above to not do so, and you have ignored me. Please do not create this page again. Chimpso (Talk) 06:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I have explained why this page cannot be on the wiki. Discussions in Talk:Vehicles in GTA IV explain why you can't include the DLC in the list. The link to a topic I gave you above also explains why the page cannot be created. Chimpso (Talk) 06:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::All these requests have been denied with valid reasons. First of all, if you added them, then people won't know what vehicles you can drive between games. Also, there is no point in creating "Vehicles in GTA IV Era" people can easily look at Vehicles in GTA IV, Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Vehicles in The Lost and Damned an agreememnt has already been reached by several staff members that this page should not be created and why DLC vehicles cannot be included in Vehicles in GTA IV. Chimpso (Talk) 06:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That sounds more like an excuse then a valid reason. I have a very slow (or slower then most) dial-up connection. I can load all three pages in a few seconds, as they are only text. Merging the three together would take the same amount of time to load, if not more. Chimpso (Talk) 06:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not "love" deleting things. I strive to maintain the professinalism of this wiki. A part of this means deleting irrelevent pages/edits. I do not "love" deleting things. But I have explained above why I did delete these pages. Saying that I "love" deleting things is a pretty ludicrous assumption. Chimpso (Talk) 07:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning Due to the fact that you re-done this edit, I am giving you a final warning to not make these edits again. If you continue to make them then I will have no choice but to give you a block from this site. I have told you far too many times. Chimpso (Talk) 11:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Last time I checked, you actually can ride on the top of the tram. It is also considerd a vehicle by the game. Please do not remove it from the list again. Chimpso (Talk) 05:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The helicopter itself is not a modification, only the way you acsess it. If there was a way to enter the helicopter witout mods, it would function the same way as you acsess it with mods. We have had this discussion before, it is classified as a vehicle by the game. Chimpso (Talk) 06:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About the car thing yeah, but SA cars were all just shapeless blobs, GTA4 cars are more detailed and varied. AND there are no combine harvestors because that would be stupid in Liberty City, like in real NY Delo19xcrowbarx 07:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the list of cars is great. Every vehicle on there should be in GTA V. And about the harvester and other farm vehicles, it shouldn't be in Liberty again, ad there should be farms in GTA V. That is just a perfect list of vehicles for grand theft auto.Evan Brown 07:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) My favorite vehicles are the planes, helicopters, and tanks, and yes, put both Rhino and APC in next game.Evan Brown 18:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist I have already asked you before not to make your wishes "Stand Out" and I have removed your suggestion. Also, you broke a clear rule of the wishlist by asking users to respond. Here was your wish, I decided to move it here: A Complete List of Vehicle that should be in GTA 5, Please Coment | *AT-400 *Admiral *Airtrain *Alpha *Ambulance *Andromada *APC *Anihilator *Bomber (B-52 Bomber) *BF Injection *BF-400 *BMX *Baggage Handler *Bandito *Banshee *Barracks OL *Beagle *Benson *Bike *Blade *Blista Compact *Bloodring Banger *Bobcat *Boxville *Blimp *Bravura *Broadway *Brown Streak *Buccaneer *Buffalo *Bullet *Burrito *Bus *Cabbie *Caddy *Cadrona *Camper *Cargobob *Cement Truck *Cheetah *Clover *Club *Coach *Coast Guard *Coast Ggaurd Maverick *Coast Gaurd Launch *Combine Harvester *Comet *Cropduster *DFT-30 *Dinghy *Dodo *Dozer *Dumper *Dune *Elegant *Elegy *Emperor (car) *Enforcer *Esperanto *Euros *FBI Rancher *FBI Truck *FCR-900 *Faggio *Feltzer |} | = | = Block Due to the fact that you have redone several edits on the Vehicles in GTA IV page which I have asked you many times not to make, I am blocking you for three days from this wiki. I hope that when you return you will not make various edits when you have been asked repeatedly to stop. Chimpso (Talk) 02:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: How many times have we had this discussion? The Tram is there because it is considered a vehicle by the game. Chimpso (Talk) 04:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at this picture. The vehicle.IDE in San Andreas' data files. It clearly states that the tram is a vehicle. --Gta-mysteries Talk 06:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Saints Row 2 is not GTA. In GTA, the Tram is considered a vehicle. Please do not ask about this again, the Tram is a vehicle in GTA. Chimpso (Talk) 01:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well here, thats not the case. You can ride on the top of the Tram. Chimpso (Talk) 01:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit You know why it was removed.MoFoe 01:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: All the other categories you added were just extending the previous ones: The ones that were already there are on the left. The ones which you just split them into are on the right. Sports, Muscles and Tuner Cars '- Sports Cars - Muscle Cars - Tuner Cars' SUVs, Trucks and Vans '- SUVs and Vans - Trucks' Government and Emercency '- Police - Army - Emergency' Motorcycles '- Motorbikes' Watercraft '- Boats' It's good to keep things together when there are only a few cars in each category. Chimpso (Talk) 03:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: The wishlist is something minor anyways. In truth, we don't even need it here. Splitting it up would just create a dozen pages that need archiving, cleaning up and being watched. Chimpso (Talk) 03:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saints Row 2 I fail to understand your thinking. Grand Theft Auto IV has awesome Physics and Graphics, which is part of gameplay. The combat system has been improved, and improved very well. The guns are awesome, they don't have that "Over the top" Guns from San Andreas, but meh, I don't mind. Driving System: It's f**cking awesome it makes me cry, The realistic driving is pretty awesome, gets some few minutes to learn well, but you learn fast. Guns: Now these, is what I'm really proud of, I really love the sound of the guns, and the impact they do. Story: Awesome story, probably the best on any GTA ( My opinion ) Cover: This is also where the game shines, you can cover where you please, you can blind fire or lock on to a target and shoot, making you vulnarable City: It's really cool to see the city at night, it feels like your in the game. Now on to Saints Row 2, I bought it on steam, and the last time I played it, was the same day I bought it. You know why? The goddamn driving system. Driving System: I dunno what to say, it just plain F**king sucks. I can't play the game without crashing into everything, or go through a metal thing. Guns: Meh, they are ok. But seriously, the heart of a shooting game is the cars, and if the handling and all that shit has failed, It makes you go: Damn, this game could be a good game if it wasn't for the driving system. Story: Haven't did it, but I heard it was cool, but then again, the same reason I didn't like is over there ^ Grabbing people: It's awesome! Don't get me wrong! But again: Driving system really ruins. The driving system is so bad, I have to give it a cathegory. Driving System: It f**king sucks, the worst thing of this game. Now, imagine your going to a checkpoint, you try to drive, but it's too damn fast and the handling sucks. I know that sounded like a review, but, yeah, it kinda was, comparing GTA IV to Saints Row IanMontes 20:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Saints Row 2 I didn't just review physics and graphics. I reviewed The guns, which, are awesome, I do admit, but Yeah, I didn't review the vehicles. But I didn't review anything or I would just sound like a broken record saying "But then again, the driving system sucks" Which really, really does, which ruined the fun of the game, on the other hand, GTA IV has a unique style of driving, the guns are ok I love them, infact, Stunting in GTA IV is awesome, The story is awesome, should I go on? IanMontes 23:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Too bad they don't show how shitty the driving is, and well, playing bowling is pretty cool, Watching TV is awesome, the shows are funny, which they are showing rockstar's humour, it's also surprising how they didn't mention that if you don't wanna do that, don't do it. Aswell they might have said "We have a bad story! We also put sucky driving in our games! While they have Hard missions, which are challenging, who likes that!? And they also have awesome graphics and physics, and also, awesome story and guns!" Now excuse me while I take a crap in my Saints Row 2 Disc. ( Yeah, I have steam and disc version. ) Yeah, real mature. You know, I've been trying to be nice, you just come back here and write these s**t comments, and even post "GTA IV IS SHI!!!!!" in my Talk room? You know, I won't even argue, in fact, i'm ignoring you, untill you can explain yourself instead of saying "OMFG CHAINSAW TAZE GUN LOL "AUESEM"" Also, When you say: Swat, Cops, Army, I say another thing: Are you dumb? It's S.W.A.T. Also, there is "Swat, Cops" S.W.A.T = N.O.O.S.E. which is praticly the same. Cops = Cops! Army = Well, there isn't any, but there's F.I.B. You said they took out the awesome cars!? AHAHAHAHAH. Sports car: Infernus, Cheetah, Comet, Super GT. Find these names familiar? YEAH, they were in other GTA games, right?! Luxury: Cavalcade ( Who doesn't like that? ), Cognoscenti, Sentinel, etc. Moving on: No planes, Ok. I agree, but still, it doesn't suck for that, come on. Helicopters: Wow, your critizing the whole helicopter cathegory, by saying that anihilator miniguns suck? You need aim, second, There's other helicopters, you can't just think of the anihilators. Boats: Wow? They took out speeder, that it? They added more, faster, thanks for thinking. Bike: They took out the police bike, there you go again, thinking just of one minor thing, criticizing the whole cathegory, you fail When You Finish the Game: I laughed more. New shirt, You can still go out with friends, hear the funny conversations with Brucie, Stunting ( You get more spare time ) Should I name more? And now, looking at what you said about Saints Row 2 being the "Dominant" Everything exept for a drill, nailgun and land mines, and a nuke, ausome: If GTA IV went for realism, they wouldn't put that for sure, the current guns are awesome. Ausome, 3- wheeler lol: Yeah, that's a VERY cool car! And you criticize the whole GTA IV game that they took out the best ones, and you defend Saints Row 2 with a 3-WHEELER? Give me a goddamn break. WW2, private jet, WW1, Stuntplane, Dodo and mor: Cool. Ausmome, Army Helicopter lol: There's only a army Heli in SR2!? OMFG. I know there isn't, but then again, defending it with just one vehicle. Racing Boat ,Jetski lol: What? Racing boat? There's Boats that can go fast too, explain. About jetskis: Meh, just probably one seater jetski, what's so special? Peewee lol ( Bikes ): Explain yourself. Plent of activities to last you a year or 2: Such as? IanMontes 01:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) For a person named "Gtaunited", you really like to divide GTA. Please keep the SR fanboyism outside the GTA wiki. If you really want to discuss about this, why not just discuss it in the Forum?--'spaceeinstein' 07:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) If you put it like that.. If you put it like that, Ok, "Cop" you can be a vigilante in GTA IV, so, Yeah. And now, what I say, "Ambulance driver" and all that other stuff, If you count with handling they are jack s**t. So, all the "drivers": Out. And now, "Replaying missions" What? what do you mean? You can replay missions in GTA IV too, re-do it all over, fail. Sure there's alot more stuff, I didn't say that there isn't, so you don't need to say. In the side of gameplay/story/graphics/physics, GTA IV is good. In the side of Mayhem/physics, Saints Row 2 is good. I agree ( and would respect. ) If you would stop with the stupid titles, I mean: "GTA IV IS SHI!!!", "Yeah Real Mature"? ( You just copied that last one, you didn't explain why I was immature. ) Also, like I said, and will keep on my mind that you don't have GTA IV, you don't have money for GTA IV, that's why you don't like it. Now, like I said, I won't reply to your posts only if you sound.. more mature with your titles. One more plane in GTA 5 I have suggested to the Rockstar Games to add one more plane in GTA 5 called Marauder, based on Lockheed AC130H. Don't forget it. --Videogamer13 19:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Forum What is with that What do you hate about GTA IV Forum, it is rediculous, you call 7 choppers and a paracute totaling in 8 different aircraft not enough ? And no Tanks? Homerjs 09:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh... Gtaunited was banned several months ago. Chimpso (Talk) 13:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC)